


Never enough (though with you, it’s just enough)

by Strawberry_flavoured_tears



Series: Dnf brainrot go brrrrr [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I literally wrote this in like two days because I suddenly got the inspiration out of nowhere, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Mutual Pining, They are both dumbasses keep it in mind, They are both wiped, but I’m really bad at writing angst, even if they beat the shit out of each other, george has heterochromia, haha Dream & Techno being childhood friends go brrrr, it can get confusing so check the note at the beginning for a better explanation, its a really cute headcanon ok?, like it’s barely there, realistic minecraft au, so there isn’t that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears
Summary: Dream fucked up. And for a really stupid reason too.But there was no going back now...was there?He wanted to fix it, desperately, but didn't know how.So, for now, he would settle on doing what he had planned to. No time for distractions.He would fight Technoblade again..And this time, he wouldwin—————————————————————————————————————————————Or; Dream and George fought because Dream’s dumb and too obsessed with his ego and now they are both sad and looking to fix it. Also, they are very gay.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dnf brainrot go brrrrr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Never enough (though with you, it’s just enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I know this is a break from the stories I normally post (like, this is a whole other fandom) but I wanted to try writing something about the minecraft boys because they have consumed my life.
> 
> As I normally do for one-shots I’m going to clarify something here in the notes:
> 
> If you read the tags you know that this is a “Realistic Minecraft AU” but I did take a few liberties with it. Even if some things are more realistic than in game (like them not being block people) some aspects of the world are still the same as in the original Minecraft (for example they have a health bar that they can check.) Hopefully it’ll make more sense once you read the story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** If either Dream or George say that they are uncomfortable with shipping or this type of content I will delete it immediately. 
> 
> That’s all, enjoy!

“You'll never be satisfied like this Dream.” 

His best friend was lined on the edge of the door. “I know you, you’ll just keep going until there's nothing left to do.” The blonde refused to look back at the man who was speaking. “Come on, dude, we both know this isn't about Technoblade, this isn't about who's the best at PWP. All that thing about wanting to win his crown- everything you said back there- _every single thing_ , it's bullshit.” The man in green stared at the mask that he was holding, it smiled emotionlessly back at him. “This is about George, isn't it?”

At the mention of the name, Dream turned around (he didn't even bother putting the mask back on, what was the point in doing so anyway? Sapnap had already seen his face.) “This has nothing to do with him.” He responded and stared at his friend in the eyes for the first time since he walked inside the room.

Sapnap scoffed “Dude, I've known you my whole life basically, you gotta try a little harder than that if you're gonna lie to me.” He said (and in any other situation it could have been seen as playful banter like it always was, but no, not right now.) “If you would stop being so dumb and _talk_ to him then maybe you wouldn't have done that. He's still pretty angry at you.” Dream broke the eye contact, choosing to look at the floor instead- guilt was written all over his face and Sapnap could see it, the man didn't mean to hurt George like that, he was just an idiot sometimes. This was one of those times.

“You know I can't do that Sapnap, not after what happened the last time we talked. He probably hates me anyway.” A dry chuckle escaped the blonde’s throat- now, without the mask, the black-haired man could see the bags under Dream’s eyes. _So he was crying too, I should have guessed._ “What are you doing here? if it's to talk me out of fighting Techno then don't bother, because I'm going to do it and you can't stop me.” Dream turned around again and picked up his axe from where it lay next to his bed.

“Nah, I know that already, you're stubborn as fuck. Just came to relay a message,” he let out a humourless laugh of his own “It’s funny, before all of this I used to be the third wheel, and now I'm the delivery guy.” White mask in one hand and a diamond axe in another, the blonde turned around and looked at Sapnap, an ominous air surrounded him. Dream was often like this before a battle, serious, cold, and (even if the black-haired man would never admit it out loud) kind of intimidating. George was always able to break through it, though. Sapnap knew this was the last shot he had at trying to make things right between these two- They were always like this, leaving everything up for him to fix (or destroy further, depending on what it was they messed up on.) “So, dear old Gogy told _me_ to ask _you_ to meet _him_ after the battle. He said you would know the spot, which, not gonna lie, sounds really fucking weird dude but I'm not gonna judge whatever you two did there.”

Dream looked at him with shock for a second before he lowered his head and stared at the mask. “Why would he want to see me?” His voice was barely more than a whisper if Sapnap wasn't listening so intensely then he was sure that he would have missed it. “Fuck.” The black-haired man walked over to his friend and placed an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, dude, I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't get me wrong, you fucked up, but you two will work it out, I know you will.” For a fraction of a second Sapnap believed he saw a small smile on his friend’s face, but it was gone too soon to tell. The sound of the bell entered from the window, breaking the moment and pulling Dream back to his cold, calculated persona. “Good luck, dude. You got this.” The younger said and headed to the door.

“Hey, Sapnap?” The man hummed in acknowledgement (no time for “yeah”s or “that’s my name don't we're it out”s.) “Thanks.” It was short, but also just enough for Sapnap to know that he had done his job right- not that he had much to do anyway, just enough, a small push for these stupid idiots to get it right this time. Hopefully.

♔♚♔

Dream walked over to the pit. On the other side of the hole was Technoblade, clearly waiting for him, the pig mask covering the top half of his face- Dream wasn't the only one who wore a mask, after all, a lot of people did, both metaphorical and not. Tommy was speaking to Tubbo a little to the side, he had a thoughtful expression, which meant they were probably debating who would win (unlike last time this was only one round, so the stakes were higher.)

“Big D! You're finally here, it's so good to see you, big man. Ready to fight the blade?” The teenager stopped for a second as he waited for Dream’s answer, who only nodded. “Well, Big D I feel like I need to tell you this. The thing is I'm not really sure how likely it is that you..uh..win, because, I mean, this is the blade we are talking about man! But anyway, good luck, big man, you got it.” The teenager turned slightly, this way he wasn’t only facing Dream but most of the pit itself. “Now, let’s move on to the REAL REASON WE ARE HERE!,” Tommy yelled, Tubbo didn't do so much as flinch at the loud volume but Dream stared at the child for a second before letting out a sigh. “I'm going to be the moderator in this battle, obviously, and Tubbo over here is going to help me, not that I need any help but you know it's Tubbo. So now that’s out of the way, gentlemen I'll have to ask you both to get inside of _the pit_.”

Both men did as the teenager instructed and jumped inside of the hole (Techno’s cape waved with the movement and Dream could already feel irritation boiling up, even though he didn't remember being _this_ competitive.) Dream noted how Techno had the same fishing rod he had used last time- oh how he hated that item, it had become a great inconvenience during their last encounter.

“I can't believe I actually agreed to this. Are you a masochist, Dream?” The pig said in his monotone voice- it was all theatricals, the childish fighting was never serious. Well, at least until now.

“Not that I know of, Techno. But today's not going to be like last time.” Dream glared at the man through the mask- it was probably due to everything that had happened until then regarding a _certain someone_ which caused him to be more aggressive than usual, but he couldn't help it, the brunette tended to have that strong of an effect on him.

“We’ll see, try not to lose this time, Dre,” Techno smirked- it was still just a friendly rivalry in the pig’s eyes but for Dream, it held a new light now. “Let me tell you that I have been mastering the art of the fishing rod recently, I hope your dodging has gotten better as well.”

“Okay, Big men, no more talking, it's time to begin. Now, whoever wins _once_ will get the title of _Best PWP fighter_ and also _something_ from your opponent, which I still don't get why Big D would want that but whatever let the man do what he wants. Now, men, are you both ready?!” Tommy yelled the last part of his sentence and the participants readied themselves.

Maybe a second too late, Dream pondered whether or not Sapnap was right- he knew that this wouldn't fix his relationship with the brunette in the slightest, on the contrary, but now he felt as if he _had_ to do this. He watched as Techno adjusted the crown on top of his head a little (given the option he would snatch it right off of his head right in that instance) and, instinctively, he did the same with his mask.

**“FIGHT!”**

The first one to move forward was Dream- he had always been the one to make the first move when it came to battles- who ran head-on towards the pig (if he had learned anything from last time was that he shouldn't let Techno use his rod under any circumstances.) His opponent reacted quickly, taking out his diamond sword.

There was a loud sound, as a wooden shield collided with a sword. Dream took out his axe and swung forward missing Techno by no more than a few inches. The man responded with a kick to Dream’s side which sent him falling towards the side of the pit, a grunt escaping out of his lips as he thought of the next move- he still had his axe, so that was good, but Techno had gotten the first hit and he certainly didn't want that to happen. 

The blonde stood up and readjusted his mask- no way in hell was he handing it to the pig. This time, it was his opponent who ran towards him, swinging a sword that was soon stopped by an axe (his shield had flown out of his hands and had been forgotten in the dirt), Dream took this opportunity to hit Techno, hitting the other man’s stomach as hard as he could- a difficult task to do when your side hurts like a _bitch_. Seriously, why did Techno wear those boots?

_“Dream what are those?” The brunette asked._ **_He_ ** _pointed at Dream’s shoes- in all honesty, the blonde wasn't sure himself, Eret had gifted him this pair of shoes and said they were something called “crocs”._

 _“They’re my crocs. What, don't you like them?” He wiggled his eyebrows and the brunette shook his head (_ ** _he_ ** _couldn't hide the small smile on his face, though.) “Oh, come on,_ ~~**_George_**~~ _, you're just jealous that I can pull them off and you can't.” Dream got closer to the other man, walking through the small living room towards the kitchen._

 _“You're such an idiot” (it never meant anything, just a friendly insult, that's why_ **_he_ ** _didn't use it the last time they talked.) “And you should know that I look good in anything, even those weird shoes.”_ **_He_ ** _turned back to the stove where the eggs were cooking._

 _“Since when can you cook?” Dream asked the smaller man-_ **_he_ ** _had never been able, always asking for Dream’s help when **he** tried to. “I hope this isn't some elaborate plot to burn the house down because Patches wouldn't be happy.” The brunette let out a breathy laugh at the comment. _

_“Well, if you don't want me to then you better help **me** , or Patches is going to be angry at you.” _ **_He_ ** _joked back. Dream smiled fondly- it had felt so domestic, it took everything in him not to just spit it out and tell **him** about his feelings_ _._

_That was the first time they cooked together._

It had barely been more than a few minutes and both men were already sweating slightly- they hadn't even done that much! Techno now stood next to his forgotten shield (which was certainly not a good thing) and Dream was directly across from him. Then, the blonde had an _idea._ He ran towards the pink-haired man again, pretending as if he was going to hit him, and Techno grabbed the shield from the ground and used it to protect himself from the blow.

But it never came.

Instead, Dream used the shield as leverage and jumped. Removing the crossbow from his back and aiming it at the other man’s back. He pulled the trigger and the arrow flew (he used to have really bad aim before, but he had had an extraordinary archery teacher. Even if **he** didn't look like it with those stupid clout goggles **he** always wore.)

_“Dream, you're doing it wrong.” The brunette told him for what felt like the millionth time that day. “Your posture is horrible, you're going to end up shooting Sapnap next time. Not like I’d be against that.”_ **_He_ ** _muttered the last part, but Dream still heard_ **_him_ ** _and laughed at the comment- he had always found his best friends’ relationship hilarious since he knew that they actually cared about each other, even if they didn't act like it all the time._

 _“But_ _~~**George**~~ ” _ _He stretched out the name like a whiny child complaining to their parents, “You've already corrected it like a thousand times, I'm sure it's fine. Here, let me shoot at something and I’ll show you how good I am.” He suggested with a smirk, leaning closer go the brunette (he could swear that the other man was blushing slightly.)_

_“Dream, no, you're going to hit someone and then Bad is going to get angry at us. Again.” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously- he remembered it pretty clearly. The brunette removed the goggles from his eyes and pushed them to the top of his head- fuck, his eyes were so beautiful, Dream just wanted to stare at them forever._

_In the end, the man deemed that his posture wasn't that bad and let him shoot at a target._

Techno cried out as the arrow hit his back, making quick work to remove it and turned around despite the pain he was in (Dream could see a trail of blood slowly dripping to the floor, yet the man didn't seem to mind that much), and took out that _stupid_ fishing rod. Dream had fucked up.

The hook caught the fabric of his hoodie and sent him flying to the ground, specifically towards his enemy, who was ready with his sword- Dream estimated that he was at about eight hearts and they couldn't heal themselves. _Nice, only eight to go._ Without anything to defend himself with (except perhaps his axe, but he wasn't sure of how much protection it would actually bring) Dream opted for trying to cut the string before techno could stab him. The axe slid through very easily, now there was only one problem. He was falling. Not towards Techno, no, but still (he was so focused on the fall that he didn't pay attention to the crossbow that slipped out of his fingers.)

_Dream was falling, he had known it for a while now, but it was more evident now._

_The brunette sat on the couch with both of the cats on his lap,_ **_he_ ** _petted them each with one hand, a soft smile on his lips. The morning light hit_ **_him_ ** _just right, making_ **_him_ ** _look ethereal. The goggles rested on top of his head, allowing the blonde to see his mismatched eyes- the brunette had once said that_ **_he_ ** _didn't like them, but Dream couldn't disagree more. The oversized hoodie fell on his shoulders in a way that exposed his collarbone and the sleeves were rolled up to caress the pets (it would have been difficult to do so while having sweater-paws.)_

 **_He_ ** _looked so peaceful. A perfect angel._

_And Dream could swear that he had never been more in love than at that moment._

Dream guessed that he wasn't _that_ far up and, as the ground approached, he positioned himself to fall on his feet. Even if it hurt slightly from the impact, he had landed successfully and stood up quickly. He watched as Techno readied himself, though he probably wasn't going to attack him, rather wait for Dream now that his fishing rod was broken. 

He needed to win this.

_“It's all you fucking care about lately Dream! Don't you know that there are more important things than winning a fucking fight against Techno?! Is your bruised ego really that important to you?!”_

Maybe. But he couldn't go back now, he was in the middle of the mess he had created and now he had to finish it. So he searched for his shield- one of the perks of his mask was that Techno couldn't see where he was looking. The piece of wood laid a couple of feet away, he could get it if he was fast enough, the only problem was if Techno decided to stop him halfway through with his sword. Now, he wasn't sure what to do, he had two options: Attack Techno (and continue the battle without a shield) or try to retrieve his shield (which would mean that Techno would, inevitably, follow him and might stop him from doing so.)

He only had a couple of seconds so he needed to choose and _fast._

_“Fine then, tell_ **_me_** _, what is more important to you: that stupid battle with Technoblade or_ **_me_** _?”_

 _“_ ** ~~ _George_~~ ** _that's ridiculous-”_

 _“Then you should have no problem answering it, Dream. Tell_ **_me_** _. Because_ **_I'_** _m not going to sit here and watch as the man_ **_I_ ** _love obsess over something so absurd as losing a stupid duel against another person. Look at yourself, look at your fucking room, Dream, you don't even talk to_ **_me_ ** _anymore you just sit there and plan and_ **_I_ ** _basically have to drag you out of there so you eat. What happened to making breakfast together? A-And taking care of that stupid garden you wanted to have because you said that you liked my reaction whenever you gave_ **_me_ ** _flowers? Or exploring with Sapnap and forcing him to ride on a dolphin because you always insist that we should share a boat?.... What happened to us, Dream?”_

_He couldn't speak. How could he respond to that? He didn't have any of the answers the brunette asked for. Fuck, he didn't even know what happened himself!_

He chose the shield. Having protection against incoming attacks was more important than making one (especially when his opponent was as experienced as Techno.) Dream started running towards the pig- who immediately fell into a fighting stance with his sword- only to turn and run in the direction of the shield.

Techno caught wind of his plan a second too late, which gave Dream enough of a lead to reach his shield without being stopped-

If the pig hadn't aimed for his feet.

The sword clashed with the armour and made Dream trip, causing him to fall over. Technoblade now had the advantage. He was left defenceless on the ground, his axe was only a couple of inches away yet he knew that his opponent would never allow him to have it. The pig stepped forward, his sword already in the air and blood behind him (The arrow might have done more damage than Dream expected it to.) Dream turned around so he was laying on his back.

“You’ve gotten better, Dre. But maybe you shouldn't fight when you're so angry. You know what they say, the only universal language is violence and you've been basically screaming at me this whole time.”

The blonde clenched his teeth, ready for the other man to finish the job (or duel since this wasn't his job) when he saw it.

The shield was _so_ close to him and Techno was distracted with his dumb speech.

Maybe he could win after all.

_“_ ** ~~ _George-_~~ ** _”_

 _“No, it's fine I get it, this is more important to you. Then I guess I should leave you alone, right, Dream? It was stupid to even think that you would care about something like this. Because you're Dream! Of course, you don't fucking mean it every time you say that you love_ **_me_ ** _or when you gift_ **_me_ ** _flowers and make_ **_me_ ** _heart-shaped shit. Of course, you don't.” The brunette was so close. Maybe he could show_ **_him_** _._

_“I do George! I mean it every time!” He said instead._

_“Prove it then. Leave your room for once and let's do something together, I don't even give a fuck what we do. Just us.”_ **_He_ ** _looked so pretty with the light from the sunset. “Please, Clay.” They were so close. Just enough for it to happen. He leaned in. “Clay?” But he couldn't bring himself to-_

_He didn't have to._

_The brunette pushed his soft lips against his- Dream could guess that_ **_he_ ** _was on his tiptoes due to the height difference, and the thought was endearing. After the initial surprise- which lasted only a second- Dream’s hands travelled to the other's waist instinctively, kissing the man back like he’d been wishing to for years now. Hands tangled up in his hair as both men pushed back against each other, finally getting the contact they had both been craving. It was everything Dream had wanted and more._

_Yet he was the first one to pull away.  
_

_“We shouldn't be doing this.” He said, panting. The brunette’s hands never left the back of his head._

_“Why not?”_

_“_ ~~_**George** ,_ ~~ _fuck, you're my best friend. Best friends they-they don't do this.”_

_“Why can't we be more than that, then?” Dream felt like he was drowning in those eyes- one as brown as chocolate and the other light like a diamond (or maybe just a bit darker, but still as precious as one.) “If I told you that I wanted to be more, what would you say, Clay?”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Stop what?”_

_“Saying my name like that.”_

_“Clay?”_ **_He_ ** _said breathlessly. It was driving him crazy._

_“Jesus,_ **~~_George_~~.** _Just-just stop.” Dream removed his arms from the other’s waist and attempted to pull the brunette’s arms from around his shoulders._

_“Why? Are you going to tell_ **_me_ ** _you don't feel the same way, Clay? You act as if you didn't kiss_ **_me_ ** _back.”_

 _“No-no that's not- I just can't_ ~~**_George_ **~~ _, not now.”_

 _“Then when, Clay? After you go and fight Technoblade? After you forget about_ **_me_ ** _for the next week and suddenly appear like “Oh,_ ~~**_George_**~~ _, I am in love with you, would you like to go out with me?”_

 _“_ ~~ _George_.~~ _I can't right now. Why is it so difficult for you to respect that?!”_

The pig stared at him as the sword was positioned above his chest (if he failed here then he would respawn and lose, and he wasn't about to let that happen.) 

The movement was quick. 

Techno lowered the sword and as he was doing that Dream reached out and grabbed the hem of the shield, covering his chest. The weapon got stuck in it, missing his target completely- Dream let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The pink-haired man tried desperately to remove his sword from the wood, pulling upwards but to no avail, it was stuck. So he gave up, moving to grab the axe instead.

However, before he could do that, Dream pushed the shield forward, hitting the man’s jaw with the handle of his own weapon. “Ah, fuck” he heard the pig mutter. He fell back a little (standing up while trying to stab Dream was definitely a bad idea), wiping a small trail of blood that came from his mouth- the blonde cringed internally at the sight.

Techno now stood powerless, no weapon, no shield, no fishing rod. He didn't have anything. So the odds were clearly on Dream’s favour. As the man in front of him wiped the blood and got ready to fight again, the blonde attempted to remove the sword from his shield, but he couldn't either so in the end, he threw both the shield and sword to the side and grabbed his axe. He estimated that Techno was at around six hearts, which meant that he still had quite a bit of fighting to do.

Dream quickly pulled out his stats to check how many hearts he had left, realizing that he hadn't done that since the beginning of the battle. Seven and a half red hearts. That was good. Feeling more confident now that he had seen his health bar, Dream ran towards his opponent (for what felt like the tenth time during this whole thing), trying to catch him off-guard.

But Techno was quick and he was able to dodge the first swing of Dream’s axe (the same couldn't be said for part of his hair, though.) The crown on his head was slightly crooked and the blonde’s urge to just snatch it right then and there resurfaced. Techno tried to kick him again, but Dream was able to sidestep and miss the hit. He noted how close they were getting to the wall of the pit if he could get the pig to keep walking backwards then maybe he would be able to corner him and _finish_ this.

_“What?! You want_ **_me_ ** _to be okay with the fact that the only reason you're saying no is that fighting Technoblade is more important to you than my feelings?! Than our feelings?! After you told_ **_me_ ** _that you mean everything you said an-and a-after you kissed_ **_me_** _?!” God,_ **_he_ ** _looked beautiful in Dream’s hoodie._

 _“You know that isn't true. The PWP isn't more important than you,_ ~~**_George_**~~ _, I just have too much on my mind right now. That's what I'm asking you to respect_ _.”_

 _“Then tell_ **_me_** _, what is on your mind? You used to be able to tell_ **_me_ ** _everything, what happened?” Even when_ **_he_ ** _cried_ **_he_ ** _was beautiful._

_Dream couldn't answer, because he knew that the brunette was right._

_“What, Clay? What is it?” Hearing his broken voice made his heart ache._

_“I'm sorry,_ ~~**_George_**~~ _.” Was all he said. “I can't. I-I need to go”_

_“Wait, Clay! Where are you going?! You can't just leave like that!” He wished he couldn't._

_But he didn't look back, leaving behind the broken angel he loved._

It took a couple of tries (and a hit to his knee...and stomach...and almost losing his axe) but Dream finally had Techno where he wanted. The pink-haired man- who lost part of it due to the attacks, Dream wanted to apologize for that later- was pressed against the wall at the left side of the pit. According to the blonde’s estimation, he should be at about three or four hearts, while Dream himself had four.

One swing of the axe and everything would be over.

He raised it right next to the man’s throat, a small movement and he would be already cutting flesh. Techno stared back at him- it seemed as if he was daring Dream to actually do it. To murder him (even if he would respawn later on.)

After a few seconds of silence, he finally heard it.

“Everyone seems like we have a _winner_!” He heard Tommy yell and lowered his axe. He placed the weapon on his back and allowed himself to fall on the floor, taking a deep breath- he hadn't fought anyone like that since the last time he fought with Techno. The pig let out a tired chuckle beside him, offering his hand for Dream to stand up again. The man gladly took it and (just as he had done last time with the pig’s arm) Techno raised his arm signifying he was the winner.

He was the winner.

He had _won._

“Well, guess this is yours now, Dream. Take good care of it, I had to do a lot of grinding to get it and I want it in perfect shape when I get it back. If it isn't, well..you'll find out why I am the second-worst thing to happen to those orphans.” Techno told him as he removed the crown from his head and handed it to Dream. The blonde stared for a moment, wondering whether this was reality or some sort of fever dream he was experiencing after Techno knocked him out.

“Thanks, dude. But don't think I'm giving it back that easily.” Dream said and placed the object on top of his head. He was surprised when he noticed the weight of it- for some reason, he couldn't quite believe that Techno would make a crown from actual gold but at the same time, it seemed like such a _Techno_ thing to do.

“We’ll see about that. Now, are you going to go talk to him or do I have to be your wingman again? Because that wasn't a fun experience.” Techno placed a hand on his hair, apparently examining the damage (ever since they were kids, Dream had always seen him with long hair, so it was pretty weird to see his hair so short, he really needed to apologize for that later.)

“When were you ever my wingman?” He chose to say instead. Clearly avoiding every mention of _him_. “Pretty sure Sapnap was my actual wingman.” Dream walked over to his shield and attempted to pull the sword from it again, placing a foot on top of the wood to have more support. After a few attempts, he got it out, even if the force made him stumble back a little. Now, where was his crossbow?

“Ah, yes. And that made wonders for you.” Techno said- another aspect that he had since they were little. Sarcasm. “You know you still have to talk to him, Dre. This isn't good for you.” Goddamn Techno and his ability to be a good friend, why couldn't he just be chaotic and anarchistic the entire time? Dream didn't need _another_ person reminding him of how much he fucked up.

(On better news, he had found the crossbow and placed it on his back again.)

“I know. And I'm going to, okay, Techno? I'm going to.” The last part was mostly to himself. This was what he hated: consequences, backlash. Why couldn't the world just give him this? He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold the brunette and whisper sweet nothings into his ear as they lay on the sofa together, passing the boundary of best friends but neither of them daring to comment on it. Why was he such an idiot? “Remind me to loot your base for TNT later, ’k Techno?”

“What are we blowing up this time?” You probably wouldn't be able to guess by the tone of his voice, but Techno normally got pretty thrilled at the prospect of blowing shit up- as long as isn't his, of course- and creating chaos in general.

“Sapnap’s Eiffel Tower.” The pink-hair man simply nodded, a smirk on his face.

“Big D! That was awesome. I can't believe you beat the blade, now I gotta start using you as a threat when I talk to other people- hey you good, there, big man?” Tommy approached him and asked after he said goodbye to Techno. Dream looked at the teenager.

“Yeah, Tommy, I just have things to do. I'll see ya later.” He said briefly and started walking back home (even if it didn't feel like it anymore. It was cold and lonely ever since two days ago when the brunette didn't return to the house and went to Sapnap instead.) 

“Oh, got you. See ya later, Big man!” Tommy yelled as Dream kept walking. The house wasn't very far away so he planned to walk back to it, put everything back in its place, take a bath and change before going to meet the brunette. He had time.

He opened the door and stepped inside, hearing patches in the kitchen (he wasn't sure where Cat had gone, but he hoped that Sapnap or Bad had come and picked him up.) Following the noise, he walked to the kitchen and saw his cat sitting on the counter, looking back at him.

“Hey, girl.” Dream greeted the cat, leaving both his axe and crossbow on the table and moving to pet Patches. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Patches tried to get away- it reminded him of something the brunette did once- and he let out a short breathy laugh. “Okay, okay I get it. Nobody wants my affection.” He grabbed the weapons and started going up the stairs to his room. “I'm going to take a bath, don't burn the house down, Patches.”

When he reached the top of the stairs, his stare lingered on the room across from his for a moment. His body yelled at him to go in but he only turned around and entered his own, quickly putting both weapons on their respective places and looking inside of his drawers for another pair of clothes.

♔♚♔

Dream was ready in about twenty minutes. Yes, a lot of parts from his body hurt due to the fight, but that wasn't about to stop him. He needed to fix this after fucking up that badly. He needed him back in his life. After putting on his hoodie (this one was blue. The brunette had taken the green one with him when _he_ left...or well, _he_ was wearing it when _Dream_ left _him_.)

(He realised probably too late that he had placed the crown back on his head.)

 _Their spot_ was a small space on top of a hill that they found once. It was perfect for watching the sunset and they had gone there several times to have picnics (which the brunette said was a dumb idea but went along with it anyway) or stargaze late into the night when neither of them could fall asleep.

It was also the place where they had their last conversation.

He moved without thinking, his feet knowing instinctively where to take him- they had gone there so many times that every little detail of the path was installed on his brain. At least, as many details as he could get while staring at the man beside him the entire time.

It was a fairly short walk. He had to leave the house and turn to the right towards the large forest (they normally got wood from it), then it was forward for a while until he found a patch of blue and white flowers (that he once used to make a bouquet for the brunette, he had used these flowers specifically because that way the man would be able to see it completely.) After that, he had to turn to the left and keep walking till he saw a clearing with a crafting table (they had had to build it in a hurry and decided to leave it there in case they ever needed it again. They did.) Finally, it was another right from there and boom! He left the woods behind and walked into a hillside.

A figure sat at the top of the tallest hill, from where he stood Dream could barely make out that he was wearing a hoodie as well (not any hoodie, _his_ hoodie.) He remembered why he was there in the first place and started walking towards the hill, the only sound being made by his boots as he stepped on the grass. It felt weird climbing the slope on his own, Dream was used to doing so with his best friend at his side.

Were they even best friends at this point? They had always been floating in this space, their relationship being in the border of platonic and romantic. They would hold hands and sometimes Dream would kiss the other man’s cheek or call him a pet name by accident. Now though, he wasn't sure (not because they had gotten closer, but because of how much he had fucked up.)

Once he got to the top of the hill, Dream dropped next to the figure. The brunette lifted his face from his arms and looked at him, placing it back soon after.

“Hi,” the blonde said, looking at the man (he could confirm that the brunette was, in fact, wearing his hoodie.) He heard him mumble something into the green sleeve of the hoodie. “What?” He felt like they had said that word an awful lot lately.

“I didn't think you would actually come.” The brunette told him- Dream couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the words. Didn't he know that Dream would do anything for him? “Hi,” He said after a few seconds of silence. The awkwardness felt so out of place, they were supposed to be best friends! How did a stupid argument land them here?

“I'm sorry.” Dream said- he wasn't sure what he expected to happen. It wasn't as if the man was going to suddenly forgive him for everything and jump into his arms and they would live happily ever after. “God, George, I'm so fucking sorry.” The words poured out of his mouth involuntarily.

 _George_ looked back at him, guilt covered his features for a moment before his eyes snapped up at the crown on Dream’s head. He looked away almost immediately and scoffed.

“Really, Dream? Let me guess, now that you won you feel bad, don't you?” The brunette let out a dry laugh. “Tell me, what does it feel like being the best PWP fighter in the land?” He taunted- the pit in the blonde’s stomach twisted and turned in the worst kind of way, he could almost feel two people fighting inside of it.

“George, please listen-”

“No. You listen, Dream.” Dream shut up instantly, waiting for the other man to talk- he would give anything to have a normal conversation with him again. “I asked you to come here so we can talk about... _this,_ whatever it is-” Dream wasn't sure either anymore-“I knew you were going to fight Techno anyway, even before Sapnap told me, because you're a stubborn idiot who doesn't listen to what other people tell him. I'm still mad at you and that's not going to change, but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep ignoring you or running away from our problems and, as much as I would like to, I can't hate you for what you did.” George shifted and turned towards Dream- his eyes were so beautiful, the blonde just wanted to stare into them for the rest of time. “So we are going to sort this through, even if I'm angry at you.”

The taller man nodded- this was exactly what he wanted: a chance to talk to George again and explain himself. However, after the brunette finished talking they both sat in silence, waiting for the other to start. Dream cleared his throat.

“George I've already said this but I'm going to say it again and a million times more if I have to, I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for pushing you aside and ignoring you, I was too focused on my pride to realize what I was doing to everyone. To you.” The brunette hummed. “And I know that this isn't what you want me to say, I mean- shit I should have probably stopped talking before-” He chuckled nervously, almost missing George’s giggle- he had missed the sound of it-“but, I love you, George. And that's why it hurts me so much what I did to you, because I don't want you to ever feel like that.”

If he hadn't been watching his best friend’s face so closely then maybe Dream would have missed the red tint that coated his cheeks, as the orange light from the sunset covered it- _this seems awfully familiar._ The blonde desperately wanted to place his hand on the other’s cheek and caress it but he knew that George wouldn't allow him (not that he didn't have a reason to keep Dream at arms-length, especially in the physical department.)

“You're right, Dream, that isn't what I want you to say.”- _I fucked up._ “Because I recall I specifically told you not to come and ask me out after the fight but whatever I guess you're more confident that you'll be able to charm me now that your ego’s been boosted.” The words were aggressive, almost like an attack. Or at least it would be one if it wasn't for George’s tone. It was playful, just as it had always been when they teased each other (just like old times.) “Oh my God, I can't even stay mad at you, you're so annoying, Dream.” The older said, but he couldn't help the smile that planted itself on his lips.

“You just love me too much, George.” Yep, this was just like old times (even if there was a tickling feeling in the back of his head that told him that this was only temporary.)

“You know the worst part is that I do.” The comment caught Dream off guard, of all the things he expected George to say this certainly wasn't one of them. “What? For God's sake the last time we saw each other I kissed you Dream. Is it that difficult to believe that I love you?” The smile never left his lips and if the blonde wasn't so busy being dumbfounded then he would have been smiling with him.

“You do? After everything that I did to you?” The questions fell out of his mouth before his brain could process them- George loved him? He loved him. He _loved_ Dream. It couldn't be. (Of course, he completely omitted the whole George kissing him aspect of the equation when thinking this.)

The brunette sighed. “Yeah, I do.” He said as they finally restored eye contact- at some point during the conversation George’s eyes had travelled to the sight before them instead of Dream’s eyes.

“I-I love you too.” He told him- it was quite barely above a whisper, private and just for George to hear. (They both looked like stupid teenagers in love, faces red, scarcely making eye contact as they nervously glanced at everything around them instead of the person in front of them. They acted like teenagers too, having a huge argument then making-up two days later as if nothing had happened.)

“Already knew that.” The older one said and the blonde let out a breathy laugh on response- neither of them was sure when their faces got so close, but it wasn't like they were going to pull away, it was as if they were magnets, constantly getting pulled towards each other. The brunette's hands found their way to his head and Dream felt a sense of déjà vu washing over him. “You look better without it,” was his only comment as he removed the crown from the other’s head and set it aside. “Both of them.” George moved the mask to the top of his head, so he could see his friend’s (friend’s?) face fully.

“George..?” Said man hummed as he moved his hand on top of Dream’s and laced their fingers together. “Is- Is this okay?” He asked and cupped his friend’s (who were they kidding at this point? This was obviously more than friendship) cheek with his right hand.

The brunette leaned into the touch. “Yeah.” His voice was laced with affection and the blonde felt like he could melt right then and there- oh, how he wished he could listen to it every single day.

“A-” He gulped. “And this?” He removed his hand from where it was holding onto George’s and placed it on the other’s waist, pulling him closer until he was almost on top of his lap.

“Yeah.” The brunette’s arm was placed over the other’s shoulder- it was extremely similar to what had happened last time..minus the yelling.

Dream’s gaze travelled through the entirety of George’s face. From his gorgeous eyes to the faint freckles that dotted his cheeks like stars to his lips. The brunette seemed to get the message as he leaned forward and connected their lips, Dream quickly kissed back- George tasted like strawberries and the blonde became addicted instantly, not daring to break the kiss.

Unfortunately, air is something that humans require to stay alive, so eventually, they had to pull away. Both of them panting slightly.

“So, I assume this means you forgive me?” Dream said, smiling at the man in front of him- he was so happy to have George back..at least, he thought that he did.

“You're an idiot.” The older man replied, causing them both to laugh slightly. “I might do, but not completely, I can't. I hope you understand.”- Dream did, of course he did, and he would give George all the time in the world if he needed it. The brunette tried to move away from the blonde, only to be pulled towards the other’s chest by the hand around his waist. “Wow, now I can't even get away from you. You're basically kidnapping me Dream, did you know that?” Dream wheezed at the comment, causing George to laugh along with him- Dream’s tea kettle-like laugh had always been contagious.

“It's not kidnapping if you want to stay here with me.” The blonde said once he had calmed down.

“True.” The brunette looked up at him and responded, Dream couldn't stop himself as he gave George a quick peck before going back to staring at his eyes. “Cheater” The man muttered before giving the blonde a kiss of his own. Dream laughed at the reaction, kissing back. 

And thus, war began.

Both men spent the next couple of minutes giving each other kisses (on the cheeks, forehead, lips, nose, you named it) through small giggles and cut-off sentences. Neither of them had ever been happier- yes, George was still mad at Dream to some degree but it would fade away eventually, for now, he would focus on the moment.

“Okay, okay, I think that's enough- George! We need to get back home!” The blonde tried to say, while his friend (yeah, right, _friend_ ) gave him a kiss of the cheek- they hurt from how much he had smiled in the last couple of minutes (or had it been more? Maybe an hour? He couldn't care less.)

“I don't wanna go, let's just stay here. We can build a new house or something, ’m tired.” The brunette said, holding onto the other’s hoodie tightly- it reminded Dream of the way Patches acted sometimes. _George is a cat confirmed._

“Yeah, ’cause that would be so much easier. Come on, we have to go and get Cat too. Is he at Sapnap’s house?” Dream nudged the older man to try and get him to loosen his grip, but his stubborn ass wouldn't comply.

“Mhm.” He mumbled into Dream’s hoodie, he almost looked like he was going to take a nap. “Karl said he didn't mind having another child.” The blonde laughed slightly at the comment.

“George, seriously, we have to get up.” Dream looked back at the sky, between all the kissing and talking (mostly kissing, though) he hadn't noticed the passage of time, and now it was almost nighttime, mobs would be coming out soon. “If we stay here the zombies are going to eat us, George.”

“Worth it.” The taller man hit his arm gently. “What?” He looked up, only to find Dream’s annoyed expression. “Fine, but only if you carry me.” The brunette got off the other’s chest and looked around to check for monsters, thankfully he didn't find anything despite them being right next to a forest.

“Why do you want me to carry you? You have legs, use them.” Dream said as he got up and dusted off his clothes, covering his face with the mask again. George groaned.

“Come on, Dream! You own me at least this” The brunette whined. The walk wasn't even that far in the blonde’s opinion so he didn't get why the man was complaining, but after a bit of convincing (more like after George annoyed him enough) Dream gave in and decided to give George a piggyback ride.

Due to the hour, both of them agreed that it would be better to take the long way home, walking through the hillside instead of venturing into the forest and risk encountering any monster hidden between the trees. Sapnap and Karl’s house was fairly close to theirs so they could pick up Cat and then head home, hopefully without any mishaps.

  
♔♚♔

Of course, that didn't happen.

Of course, they ended up running (or at least Dream since George was on his back) away from a group of monsters, trying to get to their friend’s house as fast as possible- Dream had missed hearing the brunette’s frightened screams, even if they were right next to his ear, he still managed to laugh throughout the persecution. Why had he left the weapons at home?

The blonde repeatedly knocked on Sapnap’s door until the man opened with a loud “What?!” he was clearly annoyed, but that soon melted away as he saw his two best friends at the door. “Dude, what the hell happened to you guys?” He asked.

“SAPNAP, there's this giant group of monsters following us and they are trying to kill us!” George told him- he was on the verge of screaming, though. “Can you, please, please, help us?!”

“And also we need Cat back.” Dream quickly added. The black-haired man shook his head, regardless of the gesture he had a smile on his face.

“Karl, babe, can you bring George’s cat? I need to help two dumbasses fight a hoard of mobs.” Sapnap yelled- his boyfriend was presumably upstairs, reason why he had to shout for Karl to hear him. A faint “Sure” could be heard from the second floor in return. “Okay, move, I expect at least a “Thank you Sapnap you are the best” for this, got it?” The man went to look for his sword and brought another one for Dream.

George complained about having to get off of Dream’s back but did so anyway, staying by the door of the house as the other two walked towards the wave of monsters. “BRO! You didn't tell me there were so many! Dude, what the hell were you two doing that you attracted so many mobs?! I knew that George was loud but not that much.” He said the last part in a lower voice but both men were still able to hear it.

“Oh my God, Sapnap!”

“Sapnap!”

They both yelled at the same time, causing their friend to laugh despite the situation. Well, that was until a creeper almost exploded next to him and he was forced to run away. Because of all the screaming and fighting, none of them noticed the man that stood at the bottom of the staircase, holding a grey cat in his arms.

“Hey, guys.” Karl greeted them, both of the men fighting the monsters turned to the voice, Dream yelled out a quick “Hi, Karl” before going back to the battle and Sapnap yelled, “Hey babe.” Before focusing on the battle as well.

“Hey Karl, thanks again for letting me stay here,” George told him as he took Cat from his arms and carried her. The animal purred as the brunette petted her, getting comfortable on his owner’s arms.

“Oh, it's no problem dude, really. About that, how are things with Dream?” Karl asked as he walked over to the front door to keep George some company. The other two were almost finished with all the monsters (after almost getting blown up by two creepers.)

“We are okay. At least I hope so? I'm still angry at him but we talked about it and it's better now.” George’s face started to heat up as he remembered what they were doing not too long ago- could he call Dream his boyfriend now? He was still a bit mad about the whole fighting Technoblade th-

Oh no.

The crown.

“Ah..are you okay, dude?” Karl asked. George looked at him and nodded- he shouldn't be sad because of that he hated the object anyway for what it represented. Yeah, he was glad it was gone.

“Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Let's make sure those idiots are alright.” The man in the obnoxious hoodie nodded and they both walked over to Dream and Sapnap, who laid on the grass surrounded by the remains of various monsters. George walked over to them and nudged the taller one with his foot. “Dream, come on, I have Cat we can go back home now.”

The blonde groaned. “Now you wanna go back home? Really, George?” He sat up and looked over at the brunette who simply shrugged.

“Isn't that what you wanted as well, Dream? Come on, we don't want another horde of mobs to attack us.” Even with the mask on, George could tell that the man was glaring at him. He held onto the older’s sleeve as he stood up, almost making the man fall in the process- and George could tell he did it on purpose. “What are you doing? You have legs, use them.” The brunette recycled the line as Drema tried to lean on him as they walked.

“Oh, haha, very funny, Gogy.” The blonde replied. “Thanks for the help, guys. And Sapnap you are the best” he added as he handed the sword back to his friend. Sapnap yelled a “Hell yeah I am” as he walked back to his house. “See ya later.” Dream told the couple as they went back inside of their home, they both yelled a “see ya” in return before shutting the door- Dream recalled when Sapnap had first left their house to move in with Karl, they weren't lonely by any means, yet both of the remaining friends could feel a shift in the atmosphere when the black-haired man left, (not in a bad way, though, it was just, _different_ ) but they soon learnt to adapt to it and we're still comfortable living together even without Sapnap being there.

“Hey, Dream?” George asked him about halfway through the walk back to their house. The blonde hummed in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, Georgie?” _Georgie-_ his heart flattered at the nickname, he had always been a sucker for pet names.

He hesitated for a bit and then said: “What are we?” It was a simple yet heavy question. He didn't want their friendship to change, he was happy as they were. But at the same time he wanted more, he had for a long time now, it was quite difficult to pinpoint when exactly he had started to like Dream it was as if the feeling had always been there, it was just made more obvious with time.

Dream stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, debating on what to say. “I-I don't know. What do you want us to be, Georgie?” There it was again, _Georgie_. Was the man doing it on purpose? Did he know what he was doing to George?

“I..” The words died in his throat, he wasn't sure how to respond. “More. I just know I want to be more than best friends. I want to be able to do what we did on the hill today but every day, to just wake up and be able to kiss you a-and to do stupid sappy stuff like prepare heart-shaped pancakes together or something, I don't know.” When he finished his rambling he heard Dream chuckled beside him and he couldn't help but laugh with him. “Forget it. It's dumb, I know.”

“No, no, Georgie, it isn't.” The blonde said and grabbed George’s hand, lacing their fingers together just as the older had done back in the hill. “I want that too. I want to be able to tell everyone that your mine and that I'm yours and remind you every day of how much I love you.” He raised their hand intertwined hands and moved his mask upwards so he could kiss George's hand gently. “I want to do that whenever I want as well.”

“So does that mean that you would like to be..you know..boyfriends?” The brunette asked. Dream smiled and pulled him closer.

“Boyfriends it is then.” He stated and he leaned down to capture his _boyfriend’s_ (God, that felt nice to say...or think) in a kiss. The man happily reciprocated and they both pulled away with smiles on their faces. “I love you, Georgie.”

“Geez, you're so sappy, do you know where I can get a refund on my boyfriend?” The brunette replied, getting an offended gasp from his boyfriend. “Okay, okay, I'm kidding. I love you too, Dream.” He said and kissed him again.

“Clay.”

“Hm?”

“Call me Clay.” The blonde told him- it was pretty rare for him to explicitly tell anyone to call him by his real name, always choosing the nickname over it. It made George feel special.

“Uh~ I get boyfriend privileges, huh?” He teased and Dr- _Clay_ leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Shut up, or I'm revoking them.” The blonde warned him. George hummed at the “threat.”

“Fine. I love you too, _Clay._ ”

They spent the rest of the walk talking, Clay apologized a couple more times and George assured him that it was fine (he never did mention the crown they forgot, though.) Sometimes one of them would stop to steal a kiss before they resumed walking. And when they both arrived at the house and entered it felt like home again.

Yeah, they were both home now.

Together.

_(The next day as he was walking around with Tubbo and explaining to the boy how they could get Bad to curse, Tommy stumbled upon the forgotten crown. He quickly took it as a new idea came to mind because let's be honest, Techno was probably pretty mad for losing it in the first place, so maybe they could use it to their advantage…if you get what I mean.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, I don’t really like the second half of this (basically most of the things after the fight.) I feel like it was unrealistic how fast they made-up? Don’t know you can tell me.  
> Also, I think everyone is ooc except for maybe Dream?? It’s my first time writing for the fandom so I hope to get better at it.  
> It was also the first time I write a fighting scene! Was it okay?? I’m kinda proud of it actually :)  
> (This is the last thing I swear) If you didn’t catch it the title is from Never Enough from The Greatest Showman, I actually got inspired to write this while listening to the song. And the first battle that is referred to throughout the fic is actually just SAD-ist’s animation of Dream and Technoblade’s battle! (Go check it out their animations are amazing!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! And have a great day/night everyone~!


End file.
